Mirror's Image
by Lady Xiao
Summary: Earth and Earthrealm exist simultaneously, yet the mirror effect keeps them from merging together. However, the Elder Gods decide to break the mirror, and the heroes from both worlds must work together to defeat Shao Kahn and the rising darkness.


Set in the same premise of MK-Fatality Lives and post-season finale of SM.

Summary: Earthrealm and Earth exist simultaneously, but the mirror effect prevents them from knowing of one another. When Raiden is faced with the fact that his world will never be saved without the help of the Time Guardian, he is given one chance to defeat Shao Kahn. He sends himself memories from the future before his dying breath, hoping that perhaps they can defeat him once and for all. However, it is decided by the Elder Gods that it is time for the worlds to become one, and it is up to the heroes of both worlds to keep Shao Kahn from destroying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own MK or SM.

* * *

><p><strong> Mirror's Image<strong>

_**Preface**_

He noticed his blood along the stone altar. It was almost surreal, seeing it gently drop from his chin and run along the cobblestone ledge. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, dried crimson along the sides of his fingernails. Raiden took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the rain hit his face. Before him was the most important fight in the history of Earthrealm, and he was about to lose.

Shao Kahn was strong, that was for certain, and all of his comrades (both new and old) were dead around him, unable to stand against the monster that stood only inches away. Raiden could feel his chest ache and his lungs burned with a resigned fervor. There was nothing he could do. Earthrealm was lost. Shao Kahn had won, despite all of his best efforts. Lui Kang was unable to defeat him, and he, a God, was also. The Elder Gods must be ashamed.

However, a moment of clarity possessed him. His amulet, now cracked courtesy of Shao Kahn, called to him. It had been a gift, a blessing from the Elder Gods. He reached for it, a shaky palm lightly grazing its once beautiful surface. In order for his plan to succeed he would have to do a little begging, and the one to whom he would have to beg was not easy to sway. Raiden grasped the amulet firmly now, and he began to whisper. This had to work.

The Guardian of the Time Gates was a little annoyed when she first heard someone calling to her. The continuum was a delicate place, able to be swayed should she allow it. Some things slipped past her, but rarely. However, this was different. Someone was asking for her help, someone she had not had the pleasure of encountering in a long while.

She gripped her staff. Should the visit be unpleasant she had to be prepared. She was not Sailor Pluto for nothing, and her job to guard the Gates was as crucial to life as water for humans. But, she did not feel anything negative coming from the presence beyond the Gates. In fact, it seemed urgent. It was a last desperate measure.

"Show yourself." Sailor Pluto asked the Gate. "I haven't the patience to play games."

A figure, a transparent one, fell from the portal. Her eyes did not betray her surprise, but Sailor Pluto felt a strong pull of sympathy in her heart. She had not seen Raiden since the creation of the Realms; the division of the universe after the Elder Gods destroyed the One Being. Now, he was on his knees before her, blood running down his cheeks in red tendrils. Something was very wrong in Earthrealm.

Sailor Pluto, despite her years of practice of being completely unsympathetic, dropped her guard and flew to Raiden's side. He raised a hand, as if to stop her, and she complied. It would not be right to insult to strength of a God.

"Time Guardian… Setsuna…" He turned his eyes to meet hers. "I am in need of kindness."

She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Shao Kahn of Outworld has won. He is going to destroy Earthrealm." He paused a moment, to think on his proclamation she suspected. "I am in need of a pass. Something went wrong. We can never win against him, no matter how I influence the outcome..."

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes. "You know I cannot-"

"I did not come here for you to recite your rules to me, Setsuna. I came because I have no other options. Earthrealm will fall to Shao Kahn, and it is only a matter of time before his darkness spreads across the cosmos and onto the other side of the mirror." He frowned. "I am not begging you because I have other options, Setsuna. I am begging you because there are some things I cannot change."

"What remains unchanged?" She asked.

Raiden felt his heart ache. While this moment lasted only seconds in real time, his body still burned. "Scorpion always kills Sub-Zero the elder. Either Smoke or Sub-Zero the younger get taken by the Lin Kuei. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade always perish... There is always something I am unable to influence. I can encourage Lui Kang to win or lose… it does not matter. I cannot beat Shao Kahn."

Sailor Pluto looked to the ground, unable to meet his gaze.

"You know why we cannot win. There are things out of my control because they have fallen under yours." Raiden rose to his feet. "My promises to Scorpion can never be fulfilled, and the death of Sub-Zero is always the catalyst for the rest of Earthrealm's downfall."

Sailor Pluto slammed her staff onto the black floor. "I will not be chastised for my orders, Raiden. I was told to make certain things happen-"

"At the expense of my world, Setsuna?" He bit out. "The Elder Gods told you to sacrifice Earthrealm?"

She felt her face grow hot. Sailor Pluto knew that the future for some worlds was unfair. There was nothing she could do about that. Certain things needed to happen in order for peace to be achieved. It was that simple. Someone had to make the tough decisions.

"Setsuna, I need my daughter back." Raiden demanded. "I cannot fight in the tournament unless I am challenged. I am forbidden by the Elder Gods. She, on the other hand, is not."

"You know I can't do that."

"You know as well as I do that in order for me to keep my promise to Scorpion that I need Akako. In order for there to be chance in the tournament I need Hana to fight in my stead. There are some things that need to be corrected!" Raiden argued passionately. "You took spirits from my world to perfect your own. I need them back if I am to save my own."

In her heart she knew he was right. The world her Senshi lived in was but one side of the mirror, yet the intentions of Queen Serenity were clear. Always make sure that the Senshi were born on Earth. This is what made Earth different from Earthrealm. That was her last instruction. She had gotten lazy once, and that once was perhaps the greatest mistake she had ever made. Now two of her Senshi were inevitably tied to Earthrealm as well as Earth, and it was all her fault.

If only she had been born into an easier fate.

"Do you understand the implications should I allow them to know of their brief existence in your world?" She questioned the Thunder God. "They will never be able to fully dedicate themselves to the future they were destined for from the beginning of the cosmos!"

"Whose error was that?" He asked. "You will allow millions to die because you made the blunder? I am to sentence my people to death because of you?"

It was difficult being the Guardian of the Time Gates. Should she have seen two souls slip past her glance and onto another path she might have prevented this problem. But, she had been distracted and the souls melded into Earthrealm's timeline, an irreparable fault. Was it right for her to condemn one group to death in an attempt to repair her mistake?

No. It was not.

The Senshi had fought evil numerous times, and it was only a matter of time before Shao Kahn spread past the mirror and into their world should Lui Kang not defeat him. She felt a pull in her mind's eye. It has happened. The Elder Gods have spoken. It was time for the mirror to break.

She raised her staff, a warm light engulfing both her and the Thunder God. She graced him with one of her brief smiles before Raiden felt himself fall back into his body.

_I will give you one chance with their spirits. Should you fail, Earth and Earthrealm will both perish._

Raiden clutched his amulet, watching it crack and begin to glow a dull blue. He held it in his hand and Shao Khan came upon him, and before his death Raiden cried one last prophecy.

"He… must… win!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Preface<strong>

I know this seems weird, and all of this talk of "the mirror" is kind of confusing, but I promise it will become clear.

This is going to be difficult with all the SM and MK characters, but the fun is in the challenge.

- Lady Xiao


End file.
